The Biggest Secret
by samantha114
Summary: "I did not want to live an eternity in guilt." What happens when Bella decides to tell Charlie about herself, the Cullens, and Renesmee? How will he take it? Rated T as a general rating; no specific reasoning. I love constructive criticism, but please, nothing hateful. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to R&R!


**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy. Please note that I do not own any of these characters; the amazing and talented Stephanie Meyer owns all! Don't forget to R&R!**

**The Biggest Secret**

**Bella Pov**

The guilt was eating away at me. I had to do something. Charlie would be here in 10 minutes, and the whole family, me included, would have to lay another coat of lies on top of all the others we have told him. I'm tired of it. I'm sick of the human façade I have to hide behind. I did not want to live an eternity in guilt. Constantly thinking, _what if I would have just told Charlie the truth? _He was already dating Sue and I know it was getting serious. He would eventually hear the tribe legends and find out what we are. I want him to find out from me first, rather than hear it from someone else. But I knew that would never go over well with the Volturi. There was no easy way out of the solution.Edward must have sensed that something was bothering me because he started towards me.

"What's wrong, Love?" he asked.

"I don't want to lie to Charlie anymore," I said, "I just want to be open and honest about it."

"Why don't we talk to Carlisle and the rest of the family about it first," he said, "but, tell me, what changed your mind?"

"Charlie's dating Sue now, and I know it's getting serious," I said, "I would much rather have him hear it from us ourselves rather than a tribe council."

"I understand," he said, "let's go consult Carlisle." He said.

We walked hand in hand to Carlisle's study. He was very happy to see us.

"Come in," he said kindly.

"Carlisle," Edward started, "Bella thinks we should tell Charlie about us."

"Well," Carlisle said with a sigh, "It's not going to be easy, but it is a good idea. If it's what you two really want, then I'm okay with it. Let's just talk it over with everyone else."

We went downstairs. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were watching television. Esme was in the kitchen preparing food for our guests.

"Everyone," Carlisle called, "we need to have a family meeting. Please join us in the family room."

Rose and Emmett turned off the television while everyone made their way.

Carlisle started off. "Bella and Edward have made a rather interesting proposition, and we wanted to bring it to the attention of the family."

"We want to tell Charlie about us. I want him to hear it from us rather than the tribe," I said, "I know it's a lot to ask, but we've kept it from Charlie for so long and I think he deserves to know."

The group nodded in agreement.

"We'll take a vote," Edward said, "raise your hand if you agree."

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Esme raised their hand. Emmett didn't.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" I asked.

"What about the Volturi?" He asked, "I'm not against it, but I don't want to give them a reason to come back to Forks."

That's the question I was dreading. I was hoping someone would say something to re-assure me.

It was Carlisle who spoke up, "We can always deal with that later. As long as we don't do anything to draw their attention, we're fine." He said.

"Okay," said Emmett, "I'm good with it then."

"Well then it's settled," Carlisle said, "we'll tell Charlie."

"Here he comes," Alice said.

Carlisle went to the door. He opened it just as Charlie got to the porch.

"Charlie," he said, "please come in."

He came in and went straight to me.

"Bella," he said, "how are you? Are you okay? Are you better now?"

"Yes, yes and yes, dad," I said with a laugh, "but we do have something to tell you. We've wanted to tell you for a while, but there was really no convenient time. You may want to sit down."

With a wary look on his face, he took a seat on the colossal white couch.

"Dad," I started, "The Cullens and I are vampires. We feed on animal blood. I was changed a little more than a month after the wedding after I had given birth to Renesmee. Renesmee is Me and Edward's _biological_ child and she is half vampire, half human; the pregnancy was very fast because she grows at a phenomenal rate. I'm sorry I never told you before."

Charlie looked like he was going to pass out. His face was ghost white and his face had disbelief written all over it. 5 minutes passed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Dad?" I asked hesitantly.

"All of you are…" he trailed off.

"Dad, we're all still who we've always been. Edward and his family have always been this way. And I'm not that different. I'm still just Bella." I said.

"I know," he said. "It's just a lot to take in." he said, starting to regain his composure.

"I know dad," I said, "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Were you—um—pregnant with Renesmee before the wedding?" he asked.

Unbelievable. I just tell my dad that the family that I just married into—and now myself—are vampires, and the only thing he still can't get over is that I had a child with Edward. I chuckled.

"No dad," I said.

"Okay," he said, relieved.

"Are you even surprised?" I asked with a laugh.

"I'm surprised, but I know that you're not going anywhere. I know you're in good hands. I love you Bella. No matter what." He said.

If I could cry I would have.

"Thanks dad, I love you too."

I got up and gave him a hug and he flinched at my new temperature. I didn't care. I was just glad we could be honest and open with Charlie. I knew we would eventually have to deal with the Volturi, but right now, having all of my family together, it was enough.

**The End**


End file.
